deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Natsu VS Ace/@comment-30199358-20170427131247/@comment-4450205-20170428044730
BEST 5) Deadpool VS Deathstroke: I find the analyses well thought out and hilarious, with Deadpool's absolutely fun dialogue making this the funniest Death Battle episode for me. Add an amazing, lengthy animation with great choreography, and I'm hooked. If I have any complaints about the episode, DP shouldn't have appeared in Deathstroke's analysis and the end seen was weak and made Slade look like a bitch. 4) Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom: Aside from the fact that Vader is my all time favorite character (tied with Bowser and Thanos) and Doctor Doom is my secondary waifu, the analyses and animation were stellar in this one. The analyses were lengthy and did each character justice, where the animation made Vader look badass even as he was hopelessly outclassed, especially when he decapitated a T-Rex. Though I think Vader should've put up a better fight, this one thoroughly entertains me to no end. 3) Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher: Holy. Shit. That animation alone puts it this high. The plot was exciting with great voice acting and pretty good suspense. The analyses weren't anything out of the park, but the animation's climax alone is better than most entire episodes of Death Battle. The music, Sam's voice-com going off, the lights going off, and the badass knife fight made for a gloriously fulfilling climax that chills me to this day. 2) Hulk VS Doomsday: This episode is a near flawless specimen. Aside from the fact that Hulk is one of my favorite superheroes and Doomsday is one of my favorite supervillains, this episode did everything right. The analyses were very informative, lengthy, and funny. The animation, on the other hand, was nothing but sheer, unadulterated hype. The very idea of 2 unstoppable forces of destruction who clobber every foe they face alone is exciting. Add on the awesome Metal Gear Rising song, and the fight just throbs with amazing intensity and raw emotion that pumps me up to this day. Then there's the verdict. A fight like Hulk VS Doomsday is hard to decide a victor, but they provided one with amazing logic that changed how I viewed both characters forever. If there were any flaws with the fight, Hulk's model and voice could've been better, and the death, while brutal, was poorly executed due to modeling issues. 1) Iron Man VS Lex Luthor: THIS FIGHT IS GODDAMN PERFECT. The analyses are great, the animation is enticing and hype-inducing, and it created not one, but two Death Battle memes. "I'm playing human" and "forty cakes" are just great inside jokes. While other matchups have created memes before, like the Master Bison song or That Man, this episode is the only one to make two. It also helps that Iron Man is my favorite superhero, and his banter was thoroughly enjoyable to see. Add in some badass references, and the animation gets even better. Where it really shines, however, is by combining the inviting and intense feel of Hulk VS Doomsday's animation with Snake VS Sam's badass climax. The human playing line, the MkAlieZ song, and Endo-Sym bum-rushing Lex was a deeply satisfying climax that has never been topped for me, and might very well never will. WORST 5) Yoshi VS Riptor: This fight is so outdated, forgettable, and short with a poor matchup that just leaves a lot to be desired. 4) Starscream VS Rainbow Dash: I don't hate this episode, but I dislike the matchup and animation, while the analyses were lame and the death underwhelming. It doesn't help that I don't really find the episode all that funny. 3) Ragna VS Sol Badguy: This mostly comes from my disinterest in BlazBlue and Guilty Gear. Both are just such boring characters with uncharmingly convoluted stories that it's not really fun to watch them fight. Throw in some mediocre analysis (except the That Man joke. That shit is the best) and a disappointing animation, and this is one I avoid rewatching. It doesn't help when the climax had Ragna taking that stab like a wuss and turning into the Black Beast only to be oneshot before things could get interesting. I don't hate it, but I have no fun watching it. Except for That Man. That joke alone redeems the episode. 2) Tracer VS Scout: This fight is the embodiment of disappointment. I love the matchup and enjoy the characters. I was really looking forward for the banter in this one. But instead, I got a fight with forgettable and short analyses, crappily short animation with poor voice actors, a lack of the banter I wanted, and out-of-character choreography. Though I disagree with the results, I don't hold that against the episode. The 11 lbs of sugar fact was interesting, I guess, but this fight had no That Man to save it from subpar status. 1) Godzilla VS Gamera: I will be honest. Most of my reason for disliking this fight stems from a bias against kaiju. I don't like kaiju, nor do I find their slow dances of destruction to be interesting or exciting. That being said, this is a quintessential kaiju fight. This animation was too long, as well as really dark, slow, and boring, with absolutely nothing for me to enjoy. The analyses weren't bad, but they weren't good either, and the animation is by far my least favorite to date to rewatch. At least Ragna VS Sol had That Man. At least Tracer VS Scout had an interesting matchup of characters I like. But Godzilla VS Gamera? Nothing. Granted, this is all just my opinion, but that's my top 5 best and worst.